


An Alpha's Attributes

by Bliss_abri



Series: HideKaneWeek2020 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha!Hide, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Hidekane Week, Hidekaneweek2020, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Omega Verse, Smut, Soulmates, omega!kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Hide didn't look like an alpha.In fact, he looked too average to even be a beta.However, Kaneki could say that the most important attributes of an alpha were there.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKaneWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	An Alpha's Attributes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyy the Smuttttttttttt :3
> 
> second day of the HideKaneWeek2020, todays concept is "smut" and a lil bit of "Eat me" 
> 
> WARNING OF NO BETA-READ

Kaneki moaned loud and lewd, feeling the last movement of his alpha's hips, so powerful it made him shiver and managed to make them both culminate.

He looked for his lover's face and passionately kissed him as he took him from the curly and blonde strands, pressing them together by catching him from the waist with his legs, caressing his back with a tired rhythm.

Still buried deep inside, Hide lies on his chest, both trying to soothe their breathing.

Kaneki looks at him, his cheeks are still blushed and his forehead is pearled by sweat as he embraces the black haired boy, affectionate. 

Hide was always like that... sweet and tender. Just give him a few more minutes, the after-sex mellow chat was something the blonde never skipped.

While his boyfriend stroked his chest with the tip of his nose with so much love, Kaneki can't help but think of all those idiots who didn't believe him when he said his Hide was an alpha.

Kaneki had gotten into some pretty tense arguments trying to defend him.

And he understands, he understands that people thought that the blonde was a beta. Because beyond the incisive intelligence (which with  mistrust showed only to a few) his boyfriend was very, very, VERY normal.

Yes, Hide wasn't tall like most alphas were. He was 171 cm, that was short for some betas even. They were only a centimeter apart, and Kaneki was an omega.

While the blonde liked to play sports, such as football or basketball, he didn't stand out much in any of them.

There was also his fascination  with the Backstreet Boys, of course Ken knew that was not something that indicated that Hide was less alpha or something like that; but most others, full of pride and  prejudice, would not sing "I  want it that way"  or  "Bye bye bye " in  the middle of the supermarket .

Hide neither let his pheromones get too noticeable, never spreading them, nor did he let his instincts take over him.

In the eyes of everyone,  Hideyoshi Nagachika was the  perfect  beta.

Quite far from the image of "alpha" that you could see on TV or in magazines. 

The black haired boy had even ceased to be surprised when Hide didn't even flinch to correct those who took him for a beta.

And while Kaneki has stopped giving importance to what they said about the blonde, he can tell:

Hide is an alpha.

Yes, it could be that his fangs did not make a big impact, hidden by the greatness of his smile and the friendly of his attitude, but those were the fangs that made that "big mark" everyone recognize on his neck. It was those same fangs that caused the black haired to explode in ecstasy when, on nights like today's, they dig wet and hot in his neck. Curved backs, out of breath because of the strong orgasm.

Even though Kaneki was the Ghoul in their relationship, on those nights of passion with Hide he just wanted to be completely devoured. He blamed his omegean instincts, but he knew it wasn't entirely because of that.

It could also be that his blonde boy did not show his pheromones in public, that he used blockers to go out on the street, and that he did not mark territory when facing other alphas or when someone unknown got too close to something precious to Hide, but Kaneki could say... that those pheromones had the most addictive and delicious scent in the world. He’ve never smelled anything like it. Never.

Perhaps it was because how highly functional the chemistry between the two was, but for the half-ghoul the fragrance that the blonde alpha´s glands exuded was completely _Aphrodisiac_ _._

How it filled his nostrils when they made love, leaving his head completely blank, filling his lungs, his cheeks a mess...

Ajamm... Continuing:

His hands, Kaneki was totally _weak_ for his soulmate’s hands. Only a few caresses on his back or a few touches on his legs were enough to leave him shaking from head to toes. It may be that the black haired boy was a little _very much_ sensitive, but when Hide touched his nipples _like that_ , coming down with a tortuously slow and sensual pace, with enough pressure towards his stomach.

The tip of his hot fingers caressing the inside of his thighs; separating his buttocks, feeling his warm sighs on his skin.

And that's just a couple of touches.

Uff , Hide might not be good making crafts, and maybe his handwriting was a mess, but when it came to playing Kaneki... Hide made their sex a whole piece of art. Yep, the blonde was quite a professional in the field.

Hide's mouth was a story on its own. Not only the fangs, but also his lips, his white teeth, his tongue. Everything Hide's mouth meant made Kaneki get goose bumps.

Of course, the kisses they shared were what our protagonist liked most about Hide's mouth.

Short kisses. Long kisses.

Deep kisses. 

Fleeting kisses. Little pecks. 

Wet kisses. 

Kisses on the cheeks. 

Kisses on the forehead.

Kisses on the hands. On the knuckles, on the palm.

Kisses on the shoulders.

Kisses on the legs.

Kisses on the buttocks.

Kisses on the chest.

Kisses on the ear.

Kisses on the neck.

And kisses down there too, further south, in his pinkest places.

But when the blonde sucks his nipples so insistently, as if milk were really going to come out of there, Kaneki goes crazy.

Or when Hide licks his neck at the same time he rails him, sinking Kaneki against the mattress. Always at a deep pace and with that angle that makes his mind go blank...

Or the times when he sucks with passion and patience his entrance, wet, delicious and with scented pheromones, always ardently waiting for him.

When his teeth gave playful little nibbles to his glans; or when Hide gently bites his jaw and at the same time he caresses Kaneki’s cheek with his nose. When he bites his shoulders a little more tightly, leaving teeth and kiss marks painted on his skin. When the blonde bites him hard and full of ecstasy right there, at the base of the nape, on his mark, claiming him again in the middle of a sea of pleasure.

Kaneki could say that _that_ was not the size of a simple beta.

And he was pretty sure it surpassed most alphas’s too. 

He would give credit to the gossips about that, because Ken would have never expected for that... length, neither for such... thickness.

If he thought about it too much, he'd drool. The hot and throbbing member of his boyfriend in his mouth, or more intimate to the south... filling him completely.

Kaneki admitted  it: he was very lucky. 

But yes, Hide's size had been a pleasant but unexpected surprise. His first time, during one of Kaneki's heats when they were still in high school, the poor blonde couldn't even put half in because the scaredy black haired boy whined of pain. What could they have done? They were both newbies in the matter... regardless, Kaneki kept the memory with affection and joy. 

Today, Kaneki was already more used to it. The omegas had evolved to be able to take an alpha inside, although Kaneki always had to prepare a little before, he knew Hide liked to Kaneki himself, either with his digits or with his tongue.

One of the alpha attributes that Kaneki loved most about his mate was, without doubts, his knot. The black haired did not like to say it out loud, but his omega used to shout it whenever he could, putting that mellow and desperate voice, begging the blonde for _more_ ; and even if his omega didn't yell it, Kaneki was aware that his lover knew it very well; and, as the good alpha Hide was, he indulged and provided Ken with all the pleasure his omega asked for. 

Kaneki was very embarrassed to talk about Hide's knot, so he never mentioned a word to anyone, not even to  Touka-chan or Kimi (and they loved the gossiping). But sometimes he wanted bring  up that side of him that he knew was confident and daring so he could brag to the girls how delicious_ Hide’s knot was.

When his pink void expanded, hugging Hide's sensitive knot as his  seed filled Kaneki’s belly. Ahhhh, his legs were shaking just by thinking about the situation.

Kaneki loved to feel him swelling, as he moved with difficulty inside his tightness. The feeling of his flesh trying to suck the blonde even deeper, how the knot felt, the ball like shaped knot inside him.

Ahhhhh, Kaneki knew this tingle, he was about to have an erection.

Still cuddly, Hide says, cunning:

— I see little Ken down here is in the mood for another round. —

Kaneki kisses and smiles at him, telling him that, in fact, he is very i the mood.

Anyway, the thing is, Kaneki knew pretty well how alpha Hide was. It could be that his alpha wasn't much taller than he was, or that he didn't have muscle arms and that his abdomen wasn't as marked as Kaneki's. But who needed that these days. To Kaneki little or nothing mattered, to tell the truth. He was hopelessly in love with his Hide.

Hide doesen't look like an alpha.

In fact, He looks too average even for a beta.

However, Kaneki could tell that the most important attributes of an alpha are just in there, perfectly located in their places and more than very well equipped.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally translated this one yaiiii  
> thanks for reading!! uwu  
> Always love to read your comments!
> 
> Happy HideKane week!!
> 
> ((I warned you that this has no beta read lmaooo))


End file.
